This invention is a lid for trash receptacles with an opening in it into which refuse is discarded. The recyclable bottles and cans fall into one receptacle, while the non-recyclable materials fall into a separate receptacle.
Many types of home or office waste, such as bottles, paper, cans, liquids, plastic, or food-scraps, can be discarded into the opening of a chute or slide protruding from the cover of the trash can. Non-recyclable refuse drops slowly into the receptacle nearest the outlet of the slide. The bottles and cans i.e. the recyclable materials slide quickly down the slide and are jettisoned on a trajectory that lands them in a far receptacle. The bottles and cans may be easily carried away to be recycled.
The final object of this invenion is to increase amount of bottles and cans recycled by rendering the separation more convenient.
The invention will be described in connection with, but without any intended limitation to, this particular application.